The present invention relates to MOCVD thin films, and thin film processes, and more particularly to films and processes used in connection with ferroelectric non-volatile memory devices.
One-transistor ferroelectric memory devices have been fabricated with Metal/Ferroelectric/Oxide/Silicon (MFOS) structures and Metal/Ferroelectric/Metal/Oxide/Silicon (MFMOS) structures. Due to leakage currents through the ferroelectric and oxide capacitors, the floating gate or channel can be neutralized, which results in poor charge retention properties for one-transistor ferroelectric memory devices.